


暴雨即来 Oncoming Storm

by fangxia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Get Together, M/M, Pining, Romance, Storms, pool kisses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangxia/pseuds/fangxia
Summary: 他应该转过身去，躲回他的房子里；他应该掉头就走，给史蒂夫发条短信，告诉他他要留在马里布，然后把自己锁进工作间里永不示人。但是他的双腿却不听使唤地向前迈去。





	暴雨即来 Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oncoming Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287203) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> 原作者注：  
> 多谢deejaymil的鼓励与校对！<3

托尼赤着脚，缓步走在漆黑又安静的走廊。马里布的豪宅此时安静极了，就像它的住客一般熟睡着。想到他的队友们在舒适的大床上舒展四肢、绵长安稳地呼吸着的样子，托尼感觉好受了些。

然而托尼却找不到属于自己的那份平静。

他轻悄悄地打开院门，走在铺石路上。空气闷热潮湿，压得他更加忧心忡忡。夏风湿滞黏重，预示着一场暴雨。即使在黑夜之中，托尼也能看到遥远的海平线上聚集的乌云。

反应堆发出的微光刚好够他看清眼前的路。托尼倚靠在石墙上一动不动，久到就像他与那空荡荡的海水间已没有距离，再向前一步，便能张开双臂，直冲云霄，再不回来。

飞走。这就是他正在做的，不是吗？他在逃离。

当托尼发现自己已经爱上史蒂夫时，只感觉被人从头到脚泼了一桶冰水。他倒抽着气，震惊地发现：这份爱意无法消散。他想投降，他想放弃，他想退出团队。但他要找个机会告诉队友们——告诉史蒂夫。

他太想要史蒂夫了，这份爱意的重量压垮了他，抹掉了他脸上的笑，将他定在院里的石路上，感觉步子沉重酸痛。他在数月前就知道了，他清楚自己的这份感情有多浓烈。而直到经历了克林特嘲笑槲寄生的寓意和史蒂夫同样对其不屑一顾后，托尼才彻底明白自己有多无法轻易放下这份感情。这不是一时的迷恋，它不会随时间而流逝。这亦不是火花，在爆裂后就能燃尽。

这是一场难以熄灭的熊熊烈火，愈燃愈烈，要将他烧成灰烬。

托尼无法在对史蒂夫怀有这种感情的情况下继续待在联盟里工作。他告诉自己，加利福尼亚的这趟旅行只是为了增进队友间的关系，好好款待一下大家，给大家都放个假。但这是在撒谎。这趟旅行其实是他们的最后一次聚会，因为在这之后队友们都必须回去，而他选择独自一人留在这里。他需要逃离那片有着史蒂夫气息的空气。

一阵轻柔的水声将他从思绪中拍醒。水声并不遥远，既不像身后大海汹涌的波涛声，也不似暴风雨来临前的隆响声。水声柔和又近在身边。托尼将目光从远处的大海上收了回来，他沿着石路走到院子边缘。再向前几步便是泳池，有人正在里面。

朦胧中，托尼看到那水中之人移动的手臂，那人从水池的这头游到那头。托尼的心狂跳不止，即使没有看清水中人的容貌，仅凭血管中飙升的肾上腺素，他也知道那人是谁。他应该转过身去，躲回到他的房子里去；他应该掉头就走，给史蒂夫发条短信，告诉他他会继续待在马里布，然后把自己锁进工作间里，永不示人。

但是他却控制不住地向前迈出了步子。粗糙的石头有些磨脚，他只得踮着脚一步一步地走到游池边缘。

水池中游动的身影停了下来，大概是拥有四倍听力的某人听到了托尼的脚步声。他转过身，眼底的钢蓝色仿佛刺破黑暗，映倒着屋内泄出的零星黄光。看到这样的史蒂夫，总能让托尼觉得自己就像一棵被点亮的圣诞树那样耀眼——所以史蒂夫自然能看清来者是谁。

“托尼？”史蒂夫声音中的一丝不确定让托尼顿了下步子。

远处滚过一阵隐隐的雷声。托尼用一只手掌遮住反应堆的光线，好看清史蒂夫的轮廓。他走到泳池边缘，史蒂夫的身形在银盘的清辉之中逐渐清晰。史蒂夫在水池中央毫不费力地踩着水，双眼紧盯着托尼。

一缕微光照在史蒂夫身体某处，托尼双颊发烫：“史蒂夫，你在裸泳吗？”他换上调笑的语气问道。

然后……上帝啊，史蒂夫瞬间就涨红了脸。

“我以为大家都睡了。”史蒂夫咕哝着说，转身朝泳池的黑暗处游去。

史蒂夫雕塑般的肌肉与大腿线条消失在了他的视野尽头。托尼咽下一口唇边的叹息：“抱歉，我没想要打扰你。”

“没关系，”史蒂夫在水中游动着，他的头发浸没在水中，溅起层层涟漪，“作为在部队里待过的人，对于这事我并没有什么羞耻心。”

托尼笑了笑，有些尴尬地站在原地。泳池的水清澈诱人，和桑拿浴室的感觉大不一样。但想到自己被汗水浸湿黏在背上的体恤，托尼觉得还是待在泳池边上好。

托尼的内心天人交战。他很想跳进泳池待在史蒂夫身边（兴许还能瞥一眼史蒂夫藏在水中的某一部位），但他知道自己该走了。他应该向史蒂夫道声晚安，再转身进屋，念着史蒂夫的名字自慰，呻吟着入睡，在天亮之前暂时忘记这一团糟。但他就是挪不动一步。

微风拂过脸颊，吹来一阵新鲜凉爽的空气，让托尼暂时放松下来。他抬头看着天空聚起的乌云：“要下大暴雨了。”

史蒂夫转身顺着托尼的目光抬头看去。托尼闭上眼睛，喘了口气。这时，一道闪电划过天空。史蒂夫交叠着双臂趴在泳池边，托尼能看到史蒂夫的两脚打水时水中闪烁的光点。

不知是由于史蒂夫这一动作中显露出的童稚，还是他毫无掩饰地展现着自己的裸体的缘故，托尼放下了迟疑——起码是暂时放下了。他慢步走到泳池边缘，挽起棉睡裤的裤腿，坐了下来，将双脚放进水里。

水温比托尼想象中的还要冷，他吸了口气，寒冷刺激着他的神经系统。史蒂夫向托尼的方向转过半个身子，之后继续抬头看向远方滚滚的乌云和汹涌的大海。一道月光照在史蒂夫的脊背上，他光滑的后背在黑暗中闪闪发光，像是有什么比反应堆更强大更美丽的东西嵌在上面。

“史蒂夫，我不回纽约了。”托尼突然说道，吸进的空气卡在喉结。

“什么意思？”史蒂夫猛地转过身来，水花飞溅。托尼蹙起了眉，在寂静的夜晚里史蒂夫的这一声问显得尤其响亮。

托尼试图稳住自己的声音，“我需要喘口气。”——但他失败了。

史蒂夫沉默了很久。托尼能感觉到泳池中向他射来的那道专注的目光，他不知道在超级士兵的视力下，反应堆能把自己的模样照得有多清晰。

“喘口气？因为什么？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地轻声问道。

托尼痛苦地意识到，自己不得不坦白一切，因为在知道真相之前史蒂夫是不会让他走的。也好，在这样一个暴风雨就要来临的漆黑夜晚里说出来，总比将自己那点心思袒露在灼灼日光下好。

“因为你。”语落，有朵水花像是受了惊般溅起，之后一切又安静了下来。“我不能继续待在你身边，我承受不来，我需要、我需要调整一下，让自己——”托尼颤抖着吸了口气，“让自己不要再那么想要你，这很痛苦。”

话一出口，如覆水难收。 

托尼垂下头，两脚划着水，轻柔的水流声慰藉着自己怦怦直跳的心脏。托尼能听见史蒂夫正慢慢向自己靠来，但他不敢抬起头去看史蒂夫，他不敢面对那双眼中的恐惧、怜悯或是拒绝。托尼两眼盯着水中的水脊，看它们随着起起伏伏的水面堆起，再在夜色里碰撞着一个个消失。

一只温柔又清凉的手滑到了托尼的脚踝，托尼屏住呼吸，两脚僵硬。史蒂夫被水打湿的光滑前胸挨着托尼的小腿，让托尼睡裤的布料紧贴着皮肤。他冰冷的体温贴着托尼温热的腿肚，托尼惊了一下，不是因为温度，而是因为史蒂夫。史蒂夫突然的靠近，让他几乎被情感的洪流淹没。

“托尼。”史蒂夫轻声唤道。托尼终于抬起头来。

托尼没时间注意到史蒂夫眼中的不是恐惧、怜悯或是抗拒，而是毫不隐藏的爱慕。他还没来得及消化这一切，就被史蒂夫向前猛地一拉。他顺着泳池边缘滑进水里，忍不住尖叫一声。但史蒂夫就在那，紧紧地抱着他，不顾一切地将他拖入水中。史蒂夫在托尼耳边一遍一遍轻声唤着他的名字。托尼撞进了史蒂夫的眼睛里，那里湿润，炽热，又充满渴望。

水很深，托尼的脚趾触不到底。但不知怎的，史蒂夫那样紧紧抱着他的时候，让他感到了一阵心安。清凉的池水围绕在托尼身边。他努力在史蒂夫的怀中喘了口气，肺叶得到了解救。但在适应了水温后，他的呼吸再一次被史蒂夫偷了去——史蒂夫将他抵在泳池壁上，倾过身，将凉凉的、湿润的双唇印在了托尼的唇上。

这个吻立刻变得激烈又贪婪，就像托尼的温度、托尼的吐息是史蒂夫赖以生存的养料一般。他吸走托尼胸腔里的氧气，而自己也几乎要失去意识。他们喘息着，相拥着，几乎把彼此揉进自己的身体。史蒂夫吮吸着托尼的下唇，他们的腿缠在一起，史蒂夫努力让自己的每一寸皮肤和托尼紧紧相贴。

托尼的双手猛地伸出水面，手指穿梭在史蒂夫的湿发间，无暇顾及飞溅到自己脸上和睫毛上的水花。史蒂夫将托尼紧紧抵在泳池边，想要感受他在睡衣下赤裸的每一寸肌肤。棉睡衣被水浸湿后变得沉重了许多，它们附着在托尼的身上害得他往下坠。但史蒂夫用他结实的臂膀牢牢地抱着托尼，将他从深渊里拉起。

史蒂夫渐渐冷静下来，动作也变得缓慢。他贴着托尼的唇，颤抖着喘了口气。史蒂夫的手从泳池边滑到托尼的后颈上，托尼挺着胸仰高脖子，追寻着史蒂夫的触碰，臀部也不自觉地靠向史蒂夫。史蒂夫寻找到了最为契合的角度，加深了这个吻，努力感知托尼在身边的每一分每一秒。

放缓的节奏给了托尼一些时间去思考，但此刻他的思绪完全无法明晰。几乎是在一次心跳那么短的时间里，史蒂夫就从托尼脑中那个不可触碰的完美幻想，变成了此刻紧拥着他的坚实臂膀。而托尼完全不明白这转变是如何发生的。托尼想，或许他应该开口问一声，或是说点什么、解释什么？但何必呢——他明明能用嘴巴做些更愉快的事情。

或许是史蒂夫察觉到了托尼的走神，他又一次加大了力度。史蒂夫的手指深深陷入托尼的后颈，舌尖擦过托尼的牙齿，描出下颚的形状。托尼不遗余力地回应着史蒂夫，瞅准机会去咬史蒂夫的唇瓣，舔掉史蒂夫脸颊、鼻尖、眼睑上的水珠。

托尼将双腿缠在史蒂夫的大腿上，难耐地挤压。史蒂夫呻吟一声，抓在泳池边的手随之一松，两人往水里一沉。水呛进他们的鼻子和嘴里，他们咳嗽着，探出水面寻找氧气，柔波轻搔着他们露出水面的下巴。史蒂夫将手重新探入水中绕在托尼的腰上，把他从水中抱了起来。

“哇哦，队长，为了挽留队友你还真是什么事都做得出来啊。”托尼打趣说道，但他发颤的嗓音降低了玩笑的效果。

“我等你等得太久了。”史蒂夫低吼着，声音显得有些沮丧又充满占有欲。一道电流窜过托尼的后颈，噼里啪啦地随着炽热的血液烧遍了全身。他们都硬了，毕竟两人之间只隔着一层薄薄的湿棉袍。但是生理上的反应根本无足轻重——史蒂夫的双手正环绕着他的腰，史蒂夫的后颈正抵着他的手掌，史蒂夫湿漉漉的头发在他的指尖滑动……这一切触感都太过美妙。

被池水淹没了一半的反应堆在史蒂夫的脸上投下了破碎的蓝色光点，在水浪拍打着托尼的胸膛时熠熠发光。他一直在等？等着自己吗？那个坚定不移、值得信赖的史蒂夫，美国队长，他的领袖——想要他？怎么会呢……可史蒂夫就在这里，冒着溺水的危险，只为离他更近一点。

托尼抬手将挡在史蒂夫眼前的碎发拨开，纯净的蓝色辉光再次呈现在面前。神迹。这是此刻托尼唯一能找到的词语。

“史蒂夫——”托尼开口，声音打着颤。史蒂夫又倾身亲吻了托尼，他一手紧贴池边，另一只手将托尼拥在胸前，单脚抵住池壁撑着身子。托尼感觉不到身体的重量，他整个人轻飘飘的，随着史蒂夫在水面浮动，双腿伴着水波一次次缠上又脱离史蒂夫的身子。史蒂夫的双唇从托尼的身上掠走了一丝温度，贴着他皮肤的舌尖滚烫又诱人。

远处大海上空，雷声隆隆咆哮着，震得托尼心口发颤。他紧紧依附在史蒂夫身上，全然信任他不会让自己沉下去。史蒂夫的心脏贴着他的反应堆搏动，托尼放缓了节奏，每一次双唇的接触都在向史蒂夫倾诉着他的安心。

时间仿佛在这一刻停止了下来，他们就这样自然地缠绵在一起。亲吻，磨蹭鼻尖，或是打破节奏，在臀部轻轻一晃后急切地贴近彼此摩擦，再一同攀上欲望的最高峰。

史蒂夫脚底一滑掉了下来。他气喘吁吁地发出一声略显懊恼的鼻音，对着池壁狠狠一推，将托尼再次紧抱在胸前。他们在水中快速移动着，直到史蒂夫慢了下来，转了下身子，托尼感觉脚趾触到了池底。

他们身处的地方水深只到胸膛，托尼当然不会浪费能利用新优势去占据主导地位的机会。他的双臂环在史蒂夫肋下，抚摸着他的后背，又将脸埋在他的颈窝里。史蒂夫发出了一声愉悦的叹息，他紧紧抓着托尼湿透了的衣衫，力道大得像是怕他会突然消失一般。

托尼冰冷的的鼻尖蹭过史蒂夫的耳朵，他身上有泳池消毒剂、盛夏的夜晚和史蒂夫身上独一无二的香味。“等我？”他趴在史蒂夫起了寒毛的肩头低声问道。

“等得太久了。”史蒂夫轻声回。

“我一直都不知道。”

史蒂夫学着托尼的姿势搂着对方，他们紧紧缠在一起，脸颊埋在对方的脖颈里。托尼的手指情不自禁地下移，拇指轻抚着史蒂夫裸露的臀肉。史蒂夫向前一挺，难以抑制地呻吟一声。接着托尼拉着他，让他们之间的距离近到无法再近。

雷声又响了起来，托尼知道他们不该在暴风雨中呆在泳池里，但一个个“再多一分钟”的念头堆积起来，随时间的流逝循环往复。

托尼没有意识到自己在发抖，直到史蒂夫起身，轻轻地用手沿着他的下巴抚摸着，温柔地领他到泳池边，让他上去。史蒂夫跟着托尼上了甲板，一丝不挂却并不在乎。他一把将托尼拉至胸前，摩挲着托尼的后背和双臂。托尼湿哒哒的睡衣贴着他的肚子和大腿，水珠一颗颗地从衣角滴落到甲板上。

史蒂夫紧紧拥着托尼：“抱歉，我不该把你拉下去。你身上冷极了。”

“胡说什么呢，”虽然史蒂夫身上也冻僵了，但托尼还是将脸埋在了他的胸膛里，那对自己冰凉的身体自然毫无缓解作用，“那是我经历过得最火辣的事情。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，“也没有那么火辣，你现在就像个冰块一样。”

“彼此彼此。”托尼努力不让自己的牙齿打颤，这样说不定他们就可以在这暴雨欲来的盛夏夜晚站在这里抱一整夜，但史蒂夫还没那么糊涂。

他从甲板边的椅子上取过一条毛巾擦着托尼的肩膀，“我们应该——”

雷声再次响起。

暴风雨早已悄然穿过黑色琉璃般的大海，降落在别墅上空，然而无人察觉。头顶乌云滚滚，大雨倾盆而下。史蒂夫惊讶地叫了一声，托尼则抬起头大笑了起来。雨水打在他冰冷皮肤上，激起一阵火辣的刺痛，但早已浑身湿透的托尼并不在意。他再一次和史蒂夫抱在一起，笑着，闹着，在跌跌撞撞的亲吻中进了屋门。


End file.
